Fear You Won't Fall
by abovethecurrents
Summary: 'And I miss you more than I should, than I thought I would, can't get my mind off of you.' Makorra post-bed fluff because makorra fluff is amazing and warm and fuzzy. Please review!


_Digging a hole and the walls are caving in, behind me_

_ air's getting thin but I'm trying_

_I'm breathing in,_

_Come find me_

He had found her- more like she had found him, but still. He had found her when she needed him, when she needed that final completion in her life, and she thinks about this as she traces girly things onto his back- flowers, hearts, words_. I love you_, she traces on his bare shoulder. She loves him and it's crazy because this is so much more amazing then she thought it would be.

But it was sort of scary, because she was falling.

_It hasn't felt like this before_

_It hasn't felt like home before you_

Pulled from her life at age four. Training and training and more training. The compound wasn't her home, not really. It was the Avatar's home, but not Korra's. She never really had a home.

Not until she met him.

Because meeting him led to falling for him and that led to dating him and that led her to moving in with him. And that led to actually having a home, a real complete home, with a person she loved. And it was such a warm feeling, when he pulled her to his side and asked, "how do you like your new home?" _Home. _She traces the word between his shoulder blades.

But it was sort of scary, because she was falling.

_And I know it's easy to say _

_but it's harder to feel_

_This way_

They went through a lot together. They put up with each other's worsts. They loved at each other's bests. Love…it was an odd feeling, Korra decides, as she feels his warm hand grab hers. She smiles softly and traces a heart on his lower back. Before she had met him, she had thought about love, and of course she had thought about romance, but when she was finally in love, in romance- it was priceless, no words could describe it.

But it was sort of scary, because she was falling.

_And I miss you more than I should_

_Than I thought I could_

_Can't get my mind off of you_

As she lowers to kiss the back of his neck, she keeps her lips there, on his naked skin. She remembers when he had to leave the city for a while, a couple of days, to solve out some crime case that had trailed out from the city to the countryside. She had convinced herself that it was only for a couple of days, only for a little while, and that he would be safe- but it was useless. She missed him like crazy, and was so, so glad when he had come back. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in years.

But it was sort of scary, because she was falling.

_I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it_

_That's part of it all_

She gulps before moving her lips from his neck, skimming her fingers up his back. Part of her feels like he's going to leave- she wasn't perfect, she wasn't what he deserved; he deserved so much more. No matter how many times he had soothed her, told her that no, _you're amazing, you're beautiful and flawed and I love every inch of you inside and out, _she still doubted it. From time to time, she didn't think she was good enough for him.

As if he could read her thoughts, he turns around and smiled lazily at her, pressing his lips to her temple. She smiles and closes her eyes.

But it was sort of scary, because she was falling.

"What are you thinking about?" he says, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she whispers, pushing her naked skin to his and snuggling in his warmth. After a while, she sighs. "Just about us. About our story."  
"Our story, huh?" He chuckles, and she can feel it vibrate through his body. The feeling shoots warmth down her body and she wants to feel like this forever.

They lay in there in silence, until he speaks up again. "Sometimes I doubt if this is even real," he whispers. His tone is delicate, hushed. "How could the Avatar fall in love with _me_?" Leaning down, he breathes in her hair. "She could do so much better."

"No I can't," Korra retaliates, pushing against Mako's chest to look up at him. "No I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't want to. Because I want _you._ You are the only person I ever have, and ever will, feel like this for_."_

He isn't saying anything, but he pushes her against him, kissing her neck. He wasn't good with words, and she didn't blame him. He was better showing how he felt than telling it.  
"Sometimes, I'm scared that I'll fall," Korra breathes.  
"Fall from what?" he asks quietly.

"From this. From this…vulnerability. I expose myself to you because I know you won't take advantage of it. I know you care. But sometimes I wonder…do you feel the same way? About the falling thing, I mean."

He breathes in sharply, and then leans back to look into her eyes. "Of course I do," he says, ghosting a hand over her cheek. "I'm scared too. I'm scared that I'll wake up one day and you won't be next to me, you won't be with me. But that's part of it all."  
"Part of what?"

"Of being in love," he whispers next to her ear. His breath tickles her skin, and she giggles a little.

_Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall._

"I love you so much," Korra sighs.

"I love you too, Korra, more than you could ever imagine," he responds.


End file.
